Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{6}{12}-1\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{6}{12}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} - {1} + {\dfrac{6}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{6}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{2}{4}-\dfrac{1}{4}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{1}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{1}{4}$